


Bubba

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most badass characters from the first movie, Bubba Zanetti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubba

**Author's Note:**

> Mad Max belongs to George Miller.

[](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/MagischeZwam/media/Bubba%20Zanetti_zpse6ppklxm.jpg.html)


End file.
